Nice to meet you again
by TalaKaiReiLover
Summary: Kai goes to visit the dboys and get a surprise.BryanKai Oneshot


Disclaimer:I don't own Beyblade cause if I did kids would not be watching it.

Rated:T

Warning:Swears,yaoi

Summary: It's been two years since Kai have seen his old team and he decides to visit and he gets a surprise.Bryan Kai pairing with metions of Ray Oliver,Tala Spencer,Max Tyson and Kenny Emily

* * *

Kai's pov

It's been two years since I've seen the d-boys.Mr.Dickerson told me that they live here in Moscrow in a apartment together.Just

Bryan,Tala,and Spencer.

Ian's with his family somewhere.I heard from one of the old abby kids that they change.But then again everyone does.

My clothes change but I'm still cold as Tyson says.But who cares what the fool says.All he care about is food and it seems like Max.Those two have been dating, while Ray is dating Oliver.It seems those two have more things in common then food and blading.I'm straight and so is the chief.He's dating Emily no surprise there.I've never dated a girl or anything but I know I'm not gay cause if I was I'll probably be dating Ray or Max even Enrique or Michael.

But then again I've never looked at any girl but looked at a lot of different boys.I just told myself I'm not gay but it's seems over the past year I am.

I look at Ray's butt at least 15 times.I counted.It seems I'm at their door better knock on it.I've been knocking on the door for 2 minutes I was about to leave when somebody opened it.Holy shit.

The guy that is standing in front of me looks like Bryan but an older version and hotter.I'm not going to tell myself he ain't hot cause he is.

Damn, why did he have to open the in a towel showing off his stomach, arms and damn stupid towel go lower.

I did not just think that I wanted to see my friend dick.

Normal pov

If anybody on that floor where to see a guy in a towel at a door and another guy where tight clothes man or women straight bi gay would have wanted both of them.

Bryan:Kai is that you?

Kai:Who else can it be?

Bryan:(chuckling a little) It seems you didn't change in attidude but rather looks.'That is not bad.'

Kai:You changed.

Bryan:I don't usually open the door in a towel, but if you called I would have open it naked for you of course.

Kai:Hn.

Kai walked in and sat on a couch, while Bryan went to put clothes on.When Bryan returned he was wearing a tight black muscle shirt and blue jeans that hung on his waist.

Bryan went over and took Kai into his arms hugging him tightly."Missed you." the nighteen old murmed into Kai's hair."You, too." Kai said hugging Bryan back.Bryan letted go after two minutes and put himself and Kai on the couch and took the time to look at the sixteen old boy in front of him and he was not disappointed at what he saw

Kai have stopped wearing those shark fins on his face, he is now wearing loose baggy pants that were riding on his hips and a tight t-shirt showing that he has been working out but not much because he was still lean.

Kai took the time to look at Bryan who letted his hair grow so it was over his shoulder a little."So where's the other two?" Kai asked."Probably still on their date." Bryan responded.

"Their dating?" Kai asked once again.Bryan just nodded.Kai stated "I always thought that you would be the one that would have been the one to go with either of them."

Bryan just smirked which made Kai think that made him even sexier."Jealous are we?" Bryan said

Kai:I'm not jealous of them.

Bryan:You like me.

Kai:No.

Bryan:Ah, that's to bad.Your pretty sexy.

Kai:What happened to you?

Bryan:I changed.Anyways where you staying?

Kai:Hotel.

Bryan:I don't think so Phoniex.Your staying Tala and Spencer would probably want to talk to you.

Kai:Where am I going to sleep then.

Bryan:With me.Don't worry I won't rape you unless you want me to have you.

Kai:I'll sleep on the couch.

Bryan:I'm kidding.Your straight, then.

Kai:Yes, I think.

Bryan:I'll help you.

Kai was about to say what when he felt a pair of lips on his.His eyes widened and was about to pull away when his kisser thought different and pulled Kai closer on top of his lap.Bryan then pulled away."Shit damn.Kai, I'm sorry about that.Please stay." Bryan said

Kai then decided he wanted more so he pulled Bryan lips to his for a fight of lips and tongue.

Bryan accepted the challange and kissed Kai with more passion then he ever kissed someone with.After a fight which Bryan won they stopped."Will you be my boyfriend?" Bryan asked."Of course." Kai said which led to another kiss this one less brusing then their second.

* * *

Should I continue or leave it as a one-shot.Read and review.I know that Tala and Spencer may seem weird to be a couple but I drew a picture of them with different clothing and hair style and they look hot.Sorry but I'm going on vaction again and won't be able to update til I come back.I was going to put a new chapter for each of my stories but I lost the files.But I promise when I come back

I'll put at least a chapter or two for each story

Read and Review, please.

TalaKaiReiLover


End file.
